


Words of Fury

by Shinigami_HiMeSakura



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-19 09:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22108894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami_HiMeSakura/pseuds/Shinigami_HiMeSakura
Summary: Seth lets his mouth get the best of him. Roman has to set him straight. Then maybe they can start getting back to normal.
Relationships: Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Roman Reigns, Roman Reigns & Seth Rollins | Tyler Black
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47
Collections: The Wrestling Kink Meme kicks out at 2!





	Words of Fury

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt for the wrestlingkinkmeme:  
> Seth/Moxley/Roman - Seth's comments bout Mox, Protective Roman - The other scenario can be a simple Ambreigns fic where Roman confronts Seth for running his mouth and being stupid. Just being overly protective over Mox and being a big teddy bear.
> 
> I know this happened a while ago, but I hate having unfinished fics on my laptop :) So I figured why not go ahead and finish it just for the hell of it. Please enjoy it!

Seth winced when he heard the locker room door swing open. He knew this was gonna happen sooner or later after the interviews he'd done. He took a deep breath and steeled his gaze, ready to stand his ground at the tornado of fury what was currently behind him. 

“Seth what the hell have you been smoking?!”

He turned to see Roman standing at the entrance. His fists balled up at his side and his dark eyes flashing fire as if he was about to go into a fight. Seth could almost feel the anger radiating off the other man in waves and while he stood by his comments, he did have to wonder if maybe he'd gone a little too far. 

“I don't know what you're talking about Ro.” He said as calmly as he could, trying to keep the anger out of his voice. “I did an interview just like our good buddy Ambrose out there and I was as honest as I could be. I don't really see what the problem is.”

Roman slammed the door behind him, taking deep breaths to calm himself as he walked toward Seth. “Really? Took his ball and went home? Hopping on a soapbox? And then you have the nerve to say that he didn't do everything in his power to make things work?! He literally almost worked himself to death Seth!”

“Was I wrong though? He goes on Jericho's podcast and blasts everything that we do here. How could I not stick up for myself!” He finds himself getting angry, getting defensive with someone he thought he could his keep guard down around. He already feels like he has to defend himself from everyone else backstage and in the media for everything he does. He never thought he would have to do this with Roman as well.

Roman sighs, pressing two fingers to his forehead to keep the incoming headache from getting any worse. “There's nothing wrong with defending what we do here. I even agreed with you on that first point, but you have to admit that you went about it the wrong way. That podcast made you sound like a jilted ex-lover. You knew what he was going through. He told us everything. You saw how they tried to treat him when he gave notice, but he still showed up every day and did what he had to do, but you say he didn't try. Not everyone is lucky enough to have management actually listen to them. I was Vince's “chosen one” and still couldn't convince him sufferin' succotash was a bad idea.”

Seth winced at that. He remembers how much Roman struggled to get himself heard, but the majority of the time he resigned himself to going along with whatever management wanted, but Roman didn't give up. Roman was still here and Dean wasn't. If that didn't mean he gave up he didn't know what did. Not to mention how he talked about everything WWE. If it wasn't for those moronic writers, they wouldn't have been brought up together, none of them would have met and for all he knew, they would be released at this point. He clenched his fists and tried to steady his breathing. Those thoughts would just lead him down a path he wasn't ready for.

“Just because I knew he was leaving doesn't mean I knew he was gonna trash all of us when he left.” Seth tried to keep the hurt out his voice. He knew things would get better for Dean. They all went through patches when it felt like everything and everyone was turning against them. He could have stuck it out. He knows the numbers aren't great right now but they'll bounce back! The same things happened when Dean and Roman were on top. It wasn't his fault. They've all struggled and come out better for it. He didn't have to leave them. He still didn't understand how Roman was handling it so well. That was his lover! He should be angrier than anyone else on the roster! 

“Did you even listen the podcast?” Seth had, but his anger had continued to build with every minute he listened and he honestly couldn't remember a word of it. “He gave every guy in the back the respect they deserve, from the crew on up. He said the things that most of us wish we could get away with. Did he ever tell you what they tried to make him say about me when I was on leave?” At Seth's silent shake of the head, he continued. “Didn't think so. Look, I'm not saying you should have cleared everything about this with Mox, but if you had all these issues with him, you should have talked to him since I don't know you guys are supposed to be friends.”

Seth was over this. He didn't need another lecture about what he was supposed to do. He'd heard enough. “Why are you treating this like it means more than it does!” He shouted angrily, the words flowing before he could stop them. “What I said meant nothing! Everyone is blowing this outta proportion and to be completely honest I don't understand why. You of all people should understand. You've said things that have got you into hot water before and don't even begin act like you've never had to say some company fed bullshit before!”

Roman's face fell into a frown and his brow scrunched up in confusion. He knew Seth, at least he thought he did. There was no way he was only acting as a mouthpiece for Vince. There had to be something more to this and part of him wanted to comfort him, but the other still wanted to beat him senseless. “No, you don't get to pass all the blame to anyone else. What's goin on man?” He reached out a hand, only to have it slapped away as Seth's glare returned full force.

“Don't pretend like you give a shit.” He said, his voice tinged with annoyance. “Just punch me and leave. That is what you came here for isn't it?”

Roman shrugged and nodded and while Seth would like to say he was prepared for the white hot pain that blossomed behind his eye, the strike still took him by surprise. He stumbled back into some lockers, holding his hand over where Roman had struck him. He instantly charged at him, managing to knock him off balance until Roman used their momentum and reversed it, slamming him into the wall. This, Seth could deal with. They didn't have to talk if they were too busy fighting.

“You know it's actually pretty funny,” Roman said breathlessly as he pinned his arms to the wall. “After he read about what you said, he called me to make sure I didn't add another couple of broken bones to your collection.” He chuckled lightly and with a final shove, backed away from Seth. “Even after the shit you pulled he was still worried about you. Still sounds like someone that wants to take the food off your table?”

Seth just remained silent, refusing to meet to meet Rome's eyes. 

Roman just shook his head and sighed before walking over to the door. “Look obviously you're goin through something here. If you want to talk about what's going on in that head of yours, you know where I am. You wanna talk about what went down with Mox, he hasn't changed his number either.” He hesitated, pausing to look back at where he'd left Seth slouching against the wall. “One more thing, he may not have cared much about what you said, but it still feels really shitty when someone you care about attacks you for no reason. Try to keep your foot out of your mouth Seth.”

As the door clicked shut, Roman could hear the furious growl from the room as something hit the door. He knew Seth would talk to him eventually once he'd calmed down. He could only play referee for those two for so long. He glanced down at his phone and smiled when he saw the message from Mox and called him up. After that blow up with Seth, he really needed to hear his voice.

“You didn't hurt him too bad did you?” The sleep tinged voice said.

“Nah nothing he couldn't handle.”

“I didn't need you to defend my honor you know.”

“It's never stopped me before.” He said with a soft chuckle.

“All right, All right. Get some rest sir knight. Make sure our brother doesn't lose anymore of his mind.”

Roman got quiet at this. He could only begin to guess the reasons behind this mess and what was really going on in Seth's head. “I'll do what I can...I love you and take care of yourself.”

“Love you too, Big Dog.”


End file.
